a saints rage
by deadmau5fan
Summary: this saint can't forgive what hppend to him rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

one night at the jade palace when everyone got home they all decided yo go straight to bed. after they all went inside there was a dark figure all bandaged limping it's way to the palace. it was coughing up blood then it said. "why? why did this happen to me?" it finaly got to the front door but it fainted right there. "why?" it said again.

the next day the figure woke up in a bed surrounded by people he's never seen before. someone from the group asked the figure what his name was. he looked up and said. "shizuo." he said in a sadden tone. Tigress looked at him and said.

"why are you hear?" shizuo looked at her and said. "hopping someone could train me." they all had a supprized look on their faces. then po finaly had to ask. "why do you need to learn kung fu?" he looked up at all of them. "cause i need to defend my people." he said in a tone that sounded vengeful.

crane looked at him then said. "where are you from kid." shizuo looked to the floor and back. "im from a village up in the snow." viper looked up at him then said. "how did you make it down here with those injuries."

he looked at them with a cunfused look. "injuries these aren't injuries these aren't as half as bad then what im use to." po looked at him then said. "well then i guess we could train you." they all looked at po and said. "wait what are you serious."

po looked aat them and said. "yeah come on guys we can't fust leave him like this. he came for help and im going to help him." the kid looked up and said. "dose eneyone have clothes i could use i have to get out of these rags." viper left to go get him something to put on.

viper brought him back something he could put on a shirt and pants he looked at her and said. "thank you." they left him alone so he could put his clothes on he came out. they couldn't believe it he was a male tiger. he looked at all of them and said. "what supprized that im a tiger."

po looked at him and said. "well we better get started on your training." monkey looked at himand said. "well i think he should start training with tigress." they all looked at him then he said. "well their both tigers."

viper looked at him and said. "just for that you get to train him first."

well thats the end of that chapter hoped you liked and please leave good comments thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

training the devils saint

monkey was training shizuo. "so wait i funch that one then this one right?" shizuo said in a confused tone. "no this one before that one. or you would of given him a chance to kill you." monkey said in a calm tone.

po steped in to cheak how it was going. "so hows the training." po asked in his usual friendly tone. monkey looked at po and said. "po its your turn to start training him."

po looked at shizuo and said. "well it only seems fair you have been out here all day with him." monkey left po and shizuo alone. "so what are we starting with master po." shizuo asked in a patient tone.

afer fourty five minutes they stoped to take a break. just as they did tigress walked in to train. po and shizuo sat there watching her. po then said. "wow look at her she is so awsome." he said in unusal tone.

shizuo looked at him then said. "you like her don't you." po looked at him said. "of course i do shes my friend." shizuo kept watching her train and said. "no not like that as in you are in love with her."

po paused then said in a nervous tone. "w..what no i d..don't." shizuo looked at him and said. "listen i can tell when your lieing to me." finaly po said. "ok i do like her." "then why don't you tell her?" shizuo asked. po looked at him. "cause she would kill me if i said that i loved her."

shizuo looked at him and said. "if i tell you something inportant to me you must ask her out some time this week deal." po looked at him then said. "deal." shizuo looked down then said. "ok i didn't come here for the reason i told you." po looked at him and said. "then why did you come here?" shizuo looked at him and siad in a tone as dead as death itself. "cause im known as the devils saint im a great kung fu master well i wouldn't say master."

he looked up then said. "im great lets leave it at that but i could never control my skills. i even got a little prayer." po looked at him and said. "what is the prayer." shizuo looked at him and said. "thats private."

po looked at him and said. "ok but are you kidding me you lied to us." shizuo covered pos mouth with his hand and said. "yes but pleasa dont tell the outhers please." po looked at him and shook his head. shizuo looked at him and said. "k you still have to keep your part of the deal."

with tigress

after training for hours she made her way to her room when she passed po hearing his voice made heart started beating faster. when viper saw tigress smile when she passed po she had to investigate. she caught up to tigress and said. "do you like po the way i think you do?" tigress stopped and said. "it dedepends what kind of like do you think it is."

viper looked at her and said. "as in love." tigress looked at her and said. "if i told you. you would have to keep it a secret." viper smiled and said. "i swear." tigress looked around and said. "ok i kind do but i don't know what to do." viper looked at her with a smile and said. "you just need to tell him you like him that way."

tigress looked down and said. "ya but what if he doesn't like me that way." viper looked at tigress and said. "trust me he likes you. next time just ask him out and we'll see what he says." tigress smiled and they stared heading to the barraks.


	3. chapter 3

What happens happens

the night was peaceful at the palace but a dark figure was walking to the front gate and left the figure was dreesed in black and a metal face plate that coverd the its face completely. it kept going until it hit the entrince it turned and continued walking south. and you could hear a voice say. "what happens happens and theres no turning back." it just kept walking and walking. until it hit a building. and went in to grab daggers,swords,arrows,a bow, and throwing stars.

then it left the building and starting going to the west and after what felt like hours andhours it can to another building heavly gaurded. and the figure started walking twords it two gaurds came at him and said. "this is a restricted place." the figure looked at him and stabed him and stabed the other guard. and you hear the figure say. "may god have mercy for your soul my brothers."

as he kept walking to the building more and more gaurds came out. and as it got to the center all the gaurds where around him. and the figure sat there and said. "are you all going to come at me. cause if you are i hoped you prayed before comming in today."

all the gaurds started comming at him he pulled out two daggers. as the first guy got to him he stabed him in the chest and kept stabbing gaurds and throwing daggers. then you could hear the leader say. "kill him we can't let him get to the boss." as the figure started to take out his swords he started slashing and left one alive and started dragging him and walked threw the crowd.

killing them all he showed no fear he finaly opend the door still dragging the one he left alive. as he got to the main room he proped up the gaurd and the gaurd leader came in and rushed the figure and the figure pulled out swords and got in defence mode. taking alot of attacks the figure started attacking backand then the figure said. "im done having fun time for you to die." he stabed the gaurd as soon as he got close and said.

"brother god has plans for you ." as he got to the big boss he walked up to him and he pulled out his bow and arrows. and the boss was shaking and said. "how did you get pass my gaurds." andthe figure grabbed him and threw him on his knees and put the arrow at the back of his head and said. "do you remember me?"

the man looked back and said. "no i don't remember you." the figure punched him and said. "remember you and a few other war lords came to my village. killed evreyone and left me for dead." after he said that the man started saying. "please no i thought you would be dead."

the figure then said. "well you were wrong now its my turn to do the killing." the man looked at the floor and said. "please no i have a wife and three children." and the figure said. "well i guess you should of thought about them." then the figure started saying a prayer. "i not a perfect person i carry out gods command and i will do so swiftly and quickly like a shadow. may god forgive me for my sins and forgive thy my brother cause were he can forgive i cannot i bless you and thy soul. i send you to his juggment. i shall do to you what i hope someone dose for me and i will throw a white rose on your grave."

and he released the arrow in to the mans head. then he looked at the man he left alive and shot him with three arrows and hung a letter saying. "try and find me if you can so i can swiftly carry out my command." he started walking twords the jade palace the figure arived about 5 am. and went to a room and got undressed and and put on fresh clothes the figure was shizuo and he was smileing.

and he laid down and tryed to act as if he was there all night then an hour latter the gong rung. and evreyone including him got up fully rested. po started cooking breakfest and. they all noticed something weird about shizuo. tigress asked shizuo if something was diffrent. hlooked at her and said. "no nothing maybe its the clothes im wereing." then they started the day normaly crane started training shizuo.

tigress looked at po and and walked over to him and watched them train then she looked over at po and she asked him. "po can i talk to you in private." he looked over at her and said. "ok." and he followed her to behind the training hall andthe stopped.

then she turned around and said. "po uhm how could i put this." po looked at her and said. "this is great you brought me back here i have to tell you something to." she looked athim and said. "really?" po then said. "ya but you first."

and she had a worried look on her face. po looked at her and said. "you can tell me eneything." and he gave her hi signiture smile. then she looked at him and said. "po i..i l..love you."

po lookd at her. then she said. "what did you want to tell me." po then snapped out of it and said. "i love you." the both sat there for a moment. and tigress said. "really you love me?"

and he looked in her eyes and said. "ya i really do love you. do you really love me?" she looked at him and said. "ya."

and po then said. "do you want to go out some time?" she smiled and said. "sure i would love to." then they started kissing eachother and tigress said. "when will you pick me up." po looked at her and said. "how about 7 pm."

she then looked at him and said. "its a date." then they resumed kissing. and from a far watching then was a snake and a male tiger was watching them. and a viper finaly said.

"good job getting po to ask tigress out." then shizuo then said. "great job getting tigress to admit her feelings to po. well i better get back to training."

thats the end of that hope you liked


	4. Chapter 4

The news and protection

At the jade palace and shifu just got news that an wor lord and his men were all killed. Shifu goes in to the barraks to find evreyone waiting for him. Po looked at his master and noticed something was wrong. "Master whats wrong?" po asked. Shifu snaped out of it and said "it turn out that on of the biggest war lords was killed two nights ago." evreyone was suprized. "Well one lost it looks like god is smileing down on us right now." Shizuo said lighting a cigarette.

Tigress looked at him and said "I didn't know you smoke." Shizuo looked at her and said "Well cause I didn't think it matterd I mean if it's a problem i can stop." she shook her head. "Thanks I mean I can kind of go crazy with out the nikitin." he said with a releived voice. "Well we need to find out who did this." Po said. Shizuo looked at po with frite and said "Now Po we can take it easy i mean maby this person is doing this for the good for of other people."

They all looked at him with suspition. "What you think I did it come on you guys lets not point fingures." Shizuo said in a kind of scared tone. "We didn't blame you." Tigress said. "Ya but come on guys the stairing at me kinda says hey I think this guy did it." Shizuo said in anger. Po looked at him and said. "Well then were where you last night you wern't at dinner or in your barraks?" Shizuo started getting more on the defensive and said. "Sorry I don't want to hang with you guys evrey second in my life as soon as i learned all I need im leaveing any way."

Po and the others got a little bit mad after he said that. Po looked at him and said "Well why don't you leave right now then because you never willing to train your lazy you care about yourself." Shizuo looked at Po with total rage and said. "Think about myself let me tell you im the one that got you to ask out Tigress what kind of all mighty dragon warrior has to be incouraged by someone that isn't even supose to be as strong as you your a fat pothetic excusie for a worrior." Evreyone was suprised he said that. "Im out of here nothing is worth staying here with you guys."

They all watched him walk down the stairs. Tigress looked at Po and said. "Remind you of someone in some parts." Po looked at her and said. "kind of." But they heard Shizuo saying something on his way down. "one down two to go." Po looked back at Shizuo and watched him carefuly.

late night

"Well this ones just a walk in he has a big ego for one of the wanted dead war lords." A figure said walking up the front. But the figure heard a familiar voice. "Sorry Ti we had to break off are plains." Tigress responded with "Its ok Po we'll go out some other time." "Great what are they doing here well i guess i could knock them out and finish this guy for good and go after my last guy." The figure said.

"Hey did you here that Po it came from over here." Tigress said. the both came around the corner to find a shadowed figure. "Well there goes for not going throgh this." The figure said. Po and Tigress walk around the corner to find a figure standing there. "Who the hell are you." Tigress said. The figure sat there no motion. "Well who are you." said Po still no response from the figure. He pulled out two swords and said "It wont matter who I am cause im not going to let you live long enough to let you tell what happend here." Po's eyes widened as he reconized the voice. "What is that you Shizuo." Po said the figure steped out of the shadows to reveille a male tiger. "You know Po your not as stupid as you look tigress neither. But you should of stayed on my side." Shizuo said striking a match to light a cigarette. Po looked at him and noticed somthing diffrent. "Is this easy for you to do murder people like you do." Po said. "Please dont make me laugh people more like hell spawn. What they did to my village is un forgiveable evrey man, evrey child, evrey woman, my fiance she was pregnant with my child. But they came raped the women then killed them. But heres the funny part where were you when all this happend o thats right you guys got there to late thought evreyone was dead I libmt my way to the temple. Po and Tigress looked at him with saddend faces. "But theres another thing I didn't tell you Po that my speed can't be matched." Shizuo said laughing. "To tell you the truth im only the distraction." He said laughing. "For what?" Tigress asked in anger. "Well lets just say theres a guy in there right know finishing the job for me thinks he's geting paid to bad he has to die afterwords." Shizuo said with smugness in his voice. in the distance they hear a wolf howling. "Well that is my sign to be leaving." Po and Tigress rush him but he disapers. "Well it looks like we have person who knows some stuff about us and is not going to give up until he kills the next warlord. Tigress said.


End file.
